


Here we stand or here we fall

by GalaxySong



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: BAMF Aziraphale (Good Omens), Bond villain angel, Crowley in trouble, M/M, Revenge, The Fall - Freeform, The title is a Queen song
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-10 08:34:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19902838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalaxySong/pseuds/GalaxySong
Summary: No one can survive The Fall twice, some hadn't even survived it the first time.





	Here we stand or here we fall

Crowley is silently panicking as he is dragged closer to a large duck pond sized hole. The blessed rope had weakened him enough that he can't miracle up a last minute escape. From what he has over heard they are planning on throwing him into the pit and you can't become a demon twice. No one can survive the fall twice, some hadn't even survived it the first time. 

He doesn't even recognise the angels who jumped him a block away from Aziraphale's shop and dragged him up to heaven just to kill him. It seems over the top to him and he would tell them that if it wasn't for the gag in his mouth. 

Crowley is almost glad of the angels on either side of him holding him up because his legs are shaking so hard there is a good chance he would just stumble over the edge on his own. The very first pit was created by Lucifer's fall. The earth had never been able to heal properly and the hole he was currently standing at the edge of was a direct rout to hell, you would think there would be some one guarding it. Then again who would be mad enough to jump into it of there own free will. 

He is turned around so his back is facing the end of the world and a large angel that looks like a Roman gladiator is grinning at him.

"So this is the famous Crowley, I admit I thought it would be a lot harder to capture you. I thought you would put up more of a fight."

Crowley shrugs as he can't say anything and to be honest he is thinking the same. He always thought that the day they came for him he would go down fighting and take as many of the bastards with him as he could. But instead he had been thinking about seeing Aziraphale and maybe taking a detour two blocks over to Aziraphale's favourite bakery just to see his angels face light up when he saw the box. In the end all it took was three angel's on steroids to knock him out and wrap him him in some heavenly rope. 

"We were going to be warriors and fight it the glorious battle for heaven. And then you and the traitor ruined everything."

Crowley couldn't believe this was how he was going to spend his last minutes, being monologued at by a angel who reminds him of a bond villain. 

"Time to pay for your sins demon."

Been there done that, Crowley thought. 

He wished he could see Aziraphale one last time but it was for the best he wasn't here.

The Angel's holding him let go but before he could even think of making a run for it a hard push from the Bond villain had him tumbling over the edge into nothing. 

Aziraphale dropped to his knees as he exited the portal to heaven. It had been a bit more of a rough ride than usual but he had been in a bit of a rush when he had drawn runes on the floor of the book shop. He had arrived in a room that stretched for miles in each direction. 

A panicked phone call from Madame Tracey telling him she had gotten a garbled message from the beyond while at the bingo. 

'Bright eyes in danger, fly high before he falls.'

There were only a few people in the world Aziraphale trusted and after sharing a body, Madame Tracey was one of them.

It was obvious who bright eyes was, Crowley was in danger and on high could only mean one place.

The portal was a sort of back door into heaven, that he shouldn’t even know existed but he had always had hoarded knowledge. 

He was able to sense Crowley straight away, the only demon in heaven stood out like a star in the darkness. Then again he was sure he could pin point Crowley any where. 

Aziraphale knew he was never going to reach him in time. He unfurled his wings and took flight flying faster than he had ever in his life. 

When he was finally close enough he saw Crowley go over the edge into the void. . 

Aziraphale became a blur of light and feathers, the angels who were standing looking over the edge screamed as the force of Aziraphale wings knocked them to the ground and one was left hanging onto the edge by his fingertips.

Aziraphale dove into the void going after Crowley with out a second thought, the demon had lost his glasses in the fall and looked to be unconscious and had white shining rope wrapped around him. 

Aziraphale went into a dive and collided with Crowley but was able to wrap his arms around the unconscious demon, he tried to remove the ropes with a miracle but it wouldn't work in the void..

"Crowley wake up, I don't think I can get us both back up there."

He tried to slow there decent but the added weight was pulling them down faster. 

The smell of burning was starting to fill his nose and he could see the skin on Crowley's cheeks started to burn and turn black as they tumbled deeper towards the pit. 

There was no way he could get them back up to heaven and he couldn't miracle them out of the void.

Aziraphale realised he had no other choice. He wrapped his wings around Crowley's body trying to protect him as much as possible, hoping it would be enough.

"Please God, if you are listening, please protect him."

Aziraphale tried not to scream as flames started to lick at his wings as the feathers started to burn,Worse was the feeling of gods love being ripped out of his very being, leaving a gaping raw wound in its place. 

He resisted the urge to start flapping his wings to try and get away from the pain. 

For Crowley he told himself as the pain became too much and he could do nothing but scream.


End file.
